La ilusion de un sueño
by anle moto
Summary: Todas las chicas tienen la ilusion de una boda y lo peor que les puede suceder es que esta se trunque el mismo día que se realizar...ella sufrio eso y ahora se encarga de que los sueños de las novias se cumplan dando un poco del suyo.. No soy nada buena para los resumenes, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **_los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Akira Amano_

**Aclaraciones: **Ambientado en un mundo alterno (mi primera incursión en esto)

* * *

Las calles de aquella ciudad japonesa se encontraban vacías, debido a la lluvia que caía con fuerza.

Gracias a ella nadie miraba el caminar de aquella chica, las miradas llenas de lastima, de pena, los murmullos que debían perseguirla no se encontraban.

Las gotas saladas que caían de sus ojos violetas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

El vestido blanco que debía lucir, estaba sucio debido al lodo, el velo que debía cubrir su cabello de color índigo había desaparecido, no supo en que momento lo había soltado, no recordaba donde se había perdido aquel elemento, mientras que el ramo de flores blancas había terminado en la banca de un parque cercano.

Su peregrinar se detuvo en una pequeña arboleda, donde en su infancia iba con su amiga a quien consideraba una hermana, aquella que el destino se negó a darle.

Ahí en el árbol donde una promesa naciera a la muerte de sus padres se sentó.

Nadie la hallaría en ese lugar, su querida hermana estaba lejos y había perdido a sus supuestas amigas para evitar las miradas de lastima o burla, según fuera el caso.

Su rostro se oculto entre sus rodillas, y por fin los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

Aquel debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, con sus veinte años uniría su destino con la persona que mas amaba, aquel hombre que había jurado ser su compañero en la vida.

Se había enamorado del amor, se había ilusionado como una tonta, se había creado una vida perfecta al lado de aquel hombre y todo termino en lágrimas.

Ella no se creía bonita, no era de gran apariencia, durante su infancia había sido enfermiza y por un accidente había casi perdido uno de sus ojos, obligándola a siempre llevar el cabello suelto o un parche, para tapar aquella imperfección debido a que el sol le dañaba.

A los insultos de su compañeros siempre fue oído sordo, solo a las palabras de su amiga no lo era; ilusiones de un futuro mejor, de la persona indicada, aquellos sueños creados en noches de pijamadas, todo aquello lo idealizo con aquel joven, que le había hablado bonito, que le bajo la luna y las estrellas, que le mintió al decirle que era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Esas palabras llenas de una dulzura falsa fueron su perdición, se dejo engatusar, no escucho aquellas que en verdad la querían, vivió en la ilusión del momento.

Pero todo había terminado, la mascara que aquel hombre había portado, por fin había caído, y lo había hecho en el día más importante para ella.

Todo estaba listo, la iglesia, las flores, los invitados, las damas, todo estaba listo y su sonrisa era hermosa como el día que se presentaba, por que el día había sido muy hermoso, perfecto para su boda.

Los nervios de la boda estaban presentes, pero también un mal presentimiento y como una bruma el rostro de uno de sus compañeros mas crueles, un as del deporte en la escuela, el joven del cual se había enamorado platónicamente, pero que el junto a su novia siempre se burlaban por su problema

Camino a la iglesia se negó a pensar en el, pero conforme se acercaba a la iglesia la angustia y la sensación de que algo malo sucedería se hizo presente.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa bajo de la limosina, todo murmuraban de lo hermosa que se veía y mientras agradecía, su sonrisa se congelo al ver aquel grupo.

¿Qué hacían sus verdugos ahí? Se había encargado solo de invitar a algunas amigas de su hermana y que siempre la estimara, pero a nadie de la secundaria o preparatoria.

Pero decidió ignorarlas, pero la sonrisa de aquella chica le causo un escalofrío, era su día y nadie lo iba arruinar, nadie debía hacerlo… pero si lo arruinaron.

La ceremonia se iniciaba y cuando por fin la bruma desapareció, el rostro de su amado se convirtió en el de su mayor torturador, mas aun se afianzo a la ilusión…no debió haberlo hecho.

_Takeru ¿aceptas a Nagi como tu legitima esposa? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, en la enfermedad y en la saluda, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?_

_No_

_Un pequeño grupo de aplausos se dio y aquellos que siempre le habían maltratado se levantaron. Aquella rubia se acerco al novio y le dio un beso de telenovela…un trueno se hizo presente rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, mismo que evito que se escuchara el sonido del corazón roto de la chica_

_¿Enserio creíste que me iba a enamorar de una tuerta? _

_Parece que si…pero era lógico que un galán como tu nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella_

_Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, ella simplemente se dirijo a la salida_

_Nagi, hija espera_

_Era el llamado del sacerdote e incluso bajo para alcanzarla mas no lo logro, solo pudo divisar entre la lluvia un ramo de flores blancas en la banca_

Y así el día hermoso se convirtió en un día gris.

La lluvia se detuvo dejando caer solo unas ligeras gotas, la llovizna que había acompañado en su camino a Nagi, ahora era una ligera brizna.

Una calida mano se poso en su hombro, al alzar su mirada se hallo con una chica de cabello negro, tez morena, ojos color café que le miraban con preocupación.

-Nagi

El susurro de su nombre en los labios de aquella chica, le hicieron ver que no era un espejismo, que su amada amiga, su querida hermana estaba ahí.

No pregunto mas, ni lo pensó, solo se refugio en los brazos de aquella chica, de quien siempre le ayudo.

-Me quiero morir Tomoe, me quiero morir

-No digas eso hermanita, veraz que todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien; vámonos

-No quiero ir a mi casa, quiero irme de aquí, quiero desaparecer

-Iremos a la casa de mis padres en otra ciudad, si así lo deseas

-Si, vámonos desde ahora por favor—exclamo separándose de los calidos brazos y mirar con suplica a su amiga

-¿Tienes algo de importancia en tu casa?

-Nada, nada

Así la chica se levanto y ayudo a su amiga a pararse, y el silencio que las rodeo desapareció ante un pequeño ruido.

Ambas se miraron y fue Nagi la que se acerco a donde el sonido, ahí un pequeño gatito de color negro y blanco se hallaba, se había refugiado en aquel lugar de la lluvia, con cariño la que llevara un vestido blanco lo tomo para encaminarse a su amiga

-Creo que ya tienes todo

Salieron de la arbolada a un coche que se hallaba estacionado, ambas subieron al vehiculo y se fueron…

Era noche cuando llegaron a su destino, ahí Tomoe se estaciono en la casa de sus padres, una casa de descanso como ellos le llaman, nunca había estado ahí ya que no le gustaba dejar sola a Nagi, pero su sueño y su propia amiga había hecho que se separaran.

-Nagi hemos llegado

Su amiga asintió y ambas bajaron para entrar a casa, su llegada no paso desapercibida para los dueños de la casa que al ver a las recién llegadas se preocuparon.

Ellos habían conocido a Nagi por su hija y la habían querido como si fuera propia y al verla con la mirada baja y con aquel vestido manchado les hizo darse una idea. Tomoe con sus ojos les pidió que no preguntaran nada

-Nagi querida pasa a darte un baño, vamos—exclamo la mayor guiándola al baño

-Fueron esos idiotas de la escuela, no les importo lastimarla con la mayor ilusión que tenia—exclamo con los puños cerrados ya que se hallaba sola con su padre

-Tranquila Tomoe, ahora lo importante es hacerla que este tranquila

-Papa, ¿Por qué dañarla? Nunca les hizo nada, nunca se metió con ellos, ella es noble nunca a albergado maldad

-Lo se, pero las personas son así mi niña, ahora no nos queda mas que ayudarla a salir de esta mala racha

Nagi entro al baño y la mujer la dejo sola, ahí dejo al gatito en el suelo y aun con el vestido puesto entro a darse una ducha.

Las lagrimas que habían detenido su caída comenzaron su recorrido de nuevo, estaba herida, su mayor ilusión, su mayor sueño había sido destruido…

Una hora había pasado cuando Nagi salio por fin del baño, las sonrisas calidas de los habitantes de aquella casa le hicieron sentirse en su hogar, por que ellos eran su familia.

Tomoe le había prestado un pijama y el vestido blanco había terminado en la basura, al igual que su deseo de volverse a enamorar y casarse…

La familia Amano había permitido que Nagi se quedara encerrada un par de semanas en su casa.

Durante ese tiempo el padre de Tomoe, Akira se hizo cargo de vender el departamento de Nagi y todo lo que había en su interior, solo algunas cosas que sabían que eran en verdad importantes se mantuvieron.

Escucho los rumores y algunos quisieron saber algo de la chica por su boca, incluso había visto al joven que le había jugado con su hija adoptiva, con aquella sonrisa de triunfo, una sonrisa burlona, pero ignoro cualquier cosa, lo importante era que Nagi se recuperara.

Terminado el tiempo que habían permitido, Tomoe se encargo de darle un tour a su amiga por aquella ciudad, la ciudad de Namimori, misma donde viviría a partir de ese instante.

-¿Qué sucede Nagi?—pregunto Tomoe al ver a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos

-Nada, solo que no quiero ser una carga para ti y tus padres

-No lo serás, sabes que mis padres te quieren como a una hija más

-Lo se

-¿Has pensado en lo que quieres hacer?

-Si y no, quiero abrir un negocio con el dinero de la venta de mis cosas, pero aun no se

-Bueno cuenta conmigo para el negocio, yo tampoco soy de seguir ordenes—dijo Tomoe con una sonrisa

-Gracias, por todo

-No hay nada que agradecer

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel suceso y la joven de mirada violeta aun no sabia que negocio abrir, mientras acomodaba la ultima caja, se encontró con dos libretas, intrigada ya que ella no era de escribir diario, la abrió una, la primera libreta era de algunos diseños de vestidos que hacia en su infancia, su mayor deseo era ese, se una gran diseñadora de modas, había estudiado, pero nunca tuvo el valor de ir a buscar empleo.

En la primera hoja, de la segunda libreta, tenia el diseño de un vestido de novia y con letras en mayúscula MI VESTIDO DE NOVIA, comenzó a revisar el contenido, todo lo que había ahí, era la planificación de una boda, de su boda de ensueño, creada cuando era una niña: invitaciones creadas por Tomoe, bocadillos, pastel, todo creado según lo que ella deseaba y como una nota: _Algunas cosas serán cambiadas para el gusto de mi futuro marido_

Como muchas niñas ella había soñado su boda ideal y las ideas habían sido plasmadas en aquellas hojas.

Dejo la libreta sobre su cama, mientras que tomaba la otra, ya tenia una idea de lo que realizaría y así bajo para hallarse con Yoko, la madre de su amiga con una vecina y su hija, sabia que la chica se casaría en unos meses y necesitaban ayuda para la planificación

-Oh, tu debes ser Nagi, es un gusto conocerte, era muy linda

-Gra...gracias—susurro sonrojándose ya que no estaba acostumbrada a elogios de extraños

-Nagi, ¿Qué opinas de este vestido no crees mejor que este?—exclamo señalando dos vestido, uno era de falda amplia y coserte, mientras que el otro era liso y tenia una cinta amarrado en la cintura, similar a los vestido griegos.

Yoko miro a Nagi, ella y su familia habían decidió que la planificación de una boda, así como otras cosas referentes eso, serian un tabú, por lo menos en un año, pero no espero que su vecina le pidiera ayuda en la planificación de la boda de su amiga.

Nagi miro la imagen de los dos vestidos, ambos eran hermosos y después miro a la joven, ella no parecía feliz con las elecciones de su madre.

-No lo se, ¿a ti cual te gusta?—pregunto Nagi mirando a la chica quien le regreso su mirada

-Ninguno—susurro

-¿Y por que no vas a las tiendas a buscarlo?—pregunto Yoko

-Mi hija es especial, hemos ido a diferentes tiendas incluso la madre de Shin nos llevo a Tokio, pero nada, esta chica no quiere casarse

-¡Claro que quiero!—grito la chica—pero el vestido que yo deseo no es como tu o la madre de Shin quieren, es distinto es original, es…así—exclamo señalando el diseño de portada que tenia la libreta de Nagi-¿puedo?

-Claro—dijo dándole la libreta

Así la joven pasaba las hojas de aquel objeto con una sonrisa maravillada, todos los diseños le gustaba, pero el que mas le gusto, aquel que seria su vestido de novia había sido un diseño de las paginas centrales.

El diseño era en corte A, tenia un escote en forma de corazón, de hecho se podía aprecia la forma del corazón ya que era formado por un listo o algo similar y terminaba en la parte de atrás con un moño. La parte de la falda tenia una especie de bordado que era pequeño a la altura de la cintura, pero que conforme bajaba se iba haciendo mas grande, al grado de estar casi en toda la falda, tenia mangas que podían quitarse y utilizarse como guantes o un vestido sin mangas, pero tal vez lo que le llamo fue que el vestido parecía poder utilizarse para toda ocasión y no solo en su boda.

-Es hermoso—susurro la joven mientras miraba los detalles

-Es verdad es muy buen diseño—exclamo la madre de la chica mirando también los detalles que se lo ponían agregar al diseño, sin que este perdiera el estilo- ¿tu lo hiciste?

-Hai—respondió

-¿Puedo usarlo?—pregunto la chica mirándola a los ojos con una ilusión misma que ella reconoció

-Claro que si, es tuyo

-Oh muchas gracias—respondió mientras la abrazaba

El diseño de aquel vestido fue llevado a realizar, y Nagi se vio arrastrada a supervisar la creación del mismo, siempre acompañada de Yoko y en algunas ocasiones con Tomoe, quien sonreía al ver un diseño de su hermana siendo creado, poco a poco Tomoe y Nagi tomaron el lugar de la madre de los dos jóvenes a casarse, siendo ellas quienes les ayudaban a organizar la fiesta invitando a las personas que en verdad querían que estuvieran, eligiendo la comida que ellos querían, el estilo de invitaciones, de arreglos florales lugar donde seria…ellas terminaron por organizar la boda de aquella pareja.

La pareja había decidido que las chicas estuvieran presentes, ya que al haber ayudado a realizar su boda ellas tenían que ver el resultado final. Tomoe estaba preocupada por Nagi ante dicha invitación, pero la joven parecía estar bien con la idea de asistir al evento, por lo que aceptaron sin ningún problema.

Cuando la boda se realizo, las chicas habían asistido, aunque vieron como la pareja a la que habían ayudado estaba completamente feliz, también lograron evitar algunos problemas de la recepción.

Cuando la pareja se retiraba les dieron un pequeño pago, por el diseño y la ayuda recibida, así como también escucharon comentarios de que la boda había sido perfecta e incluso habían tenido felicitaciones cuando supieron que ellas eran las que habían organizado dicho evento y una pareja incluso se les había acercado pidiendo consejos para lograr un evento con tal grado de perfección, las chicas sonrieron y exclamaron que ese había sido un día largo, pero que en otro momento se podrían ver con ellos en otra ocasión.

Así sin percatarse habían aceptado una cita para hacer esas sugerencias dos días después.

Cuando la cita se dio las jóvenes habían llevado, revistas, la libreta de los vestidos, así como algunos diseños de invitaciones, le dieron consejos de cómo debería ser su boda, ellos debían elegir lo que querían, no permitir que alguien mas se metiera en sus decisiones, si permitían que eso sucediera durante la planeación de su boda, las demás personas podrían tomarse la libertad e hacer lo mismo para el resto de su vida. La pareja quedo encantada con las sugerencias y después de intercambiar teléfonos por si necesitaban otra asesoria se despidieron.

Al regresar a la casa y contar lo que habían realizado en aquella entrevista, los padres de Tomoe habían sonreído, ante las acciones de ambas chicas.

Nagi miraba las fotografías de la boda que habían ayudado a planear, el sueño de la Hikari y Shin se había realizado como ellos querían y parecía ser que la pareja a la que habían asesorado también tendrían su boda como ellos la deseaban, sin saber por que miro la libreta de sus propios planes, mismo que ya no se realizaría debido a lo que le había sucedido.

Los días continuaron corriendo y Nagi aun no sabia en que invertir el dinero de la venta de su departamento, si bien ayudaba en la cocina y la casa a Yoko, quería hacer algo mas. Tomoe también estaba buscando trabajo, pero ella se conocía muy bien y sabia que no iba a poder soportar estar con tantas personas estirada, según sus palabras. Pero lo único que sacaba a las chicas de sus rutinas impuestas eran las llamadas de aquella pareja para pedir consejos y/o sugerencias de lo que debían hacer o como tratar a sus familiares quienes querían involucrarse demás, teniendo excelentes ideas.

Días antes de que la boda se realizara la pareja había ido y al igual que Hikari y Shin, ellos les dieron un poco de dinero por los consejos, diciendo que se harían ricas si se dedicaban a organizar bodas y que les mandarían las fotografías de cómo quedo su evento con las sugerencias hechas.

Nagi miro a la pareja irse y después a su amiga

-Abramos una agencia para organizar bodas

-¿Qué?

-Hasta ahora hemos organizado ya dos bodas, o por lo menos una y la otra fue asesorada por nosotras, podemos hacerlo Tomoe

-Si…pero estas consiente de que necesitaremos mucha ayuda Nagi ¿verdad?

-Lo estoy…quiero que las parejas cumplan con sus ilusiones, quiero que ellos si realicen su mayor sueño…por favor Tomoe ayúdame en esto

-Sabes que lo are Nagi, no tienes que pedirme, pues vamos a hablar con mis padres para que nos apoyen en lo que puedan

Así el matrimonio Amano supo de los planes de sus hijas y sonrieron ante la emoción que observaron en sus ojos, por lo que sonrieron y las ayudaron en lo que podían.

Así después de encontrar un pequeño local, la agencia se abrió y aunque era pequeña tuvo un buen comienzo, así poco a poco se fueron haciendo famosas y comenzaron a contratar gente.

La calidez de las chicas, así como la originalidad con la que trabajan, al poner los gustos de las parejas en primer lugar lograron que su agencia se hiciera cada vez más y que mas personas les conocieran.

En poco tiempo se decía que la mejor agencia para organizar bodas en la ciudad de Namimori era nada mas ni nada menos que la agencia atendida por Nagi Dokuro y Tomoe Amano:

"_**La ilusión de un sueño"**_

* * *

Bueno aqui el primer capitulo de est fic, espero que les guste

**¿por que lo has subido si no terminas los otros?**

en vez de molestar, deberias presentarte, bueno ella es Ali, la musa encargada de este fic y el por que lo subo, es que ya estoy por terminar La verdad de Tsuna, así que pense en subir este...tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero cualquier comentario se los agradecer

**hasta el siguiente capitulo, cuando se le ocurra a ella subirlo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **_los Personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Akira Amano_

**Aclaraciones: **Ambientado en un mundo alterno (mi primera incursión en esto)

* * *

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que _"La ilusión de un sueño" _se abriera y de ser un pequeño local con solo dos integrantes, ahora que habían ganado popularidad y tenían más integrantes se mudaban a un espacio más grande.

Nagi quien era una de las dueñas, era también una de las encargadas principales de la confección de los vestidos de moda, ya fuera creando los diseños junto a Miura Haru y Hime Fiamma Tsukino.

Tomoe, quien era la otra dueña, se encaraba de la decoración junto a Sasagawa Kyoko.

Al principio se mandaban a hacer los pasteles y los banquetes en algunos restaurantes pero aquello termino ante la contratación de Martina Conway, a quien llamaban Matt solo para molestarla, ella era una gran chef y no ponía peros a menos que quisieran sopa de tomates ya que la odiaba y decía que nadie debía preparar dicha aberración, en sus palabras. Además era apoyada por Kusoishi Nanari

Megumi Rumsfeld, quien había llegado de Inglaterra se unió al grupo creando hermosos arreglos florales y ramos de novias, con ayuda de Mushishi Ritsuka

La agencia había ganado popularidad al no oponerse a los deseos de las parejas que casaban, si ellos querían una boda temática, tenían una boda temática, como la ultima que habían realizado, que para extrañeza de las chicas había sido estilo Halloween, tanto los invitados como los novios iban disfrazados de personajes de terror, por suerte contaban con Sasagawa Knuckle, primo de Kyoko, un antiguo boxeador que había dejado el ring para convertirse en sacerdote, lo que ayudo a quien le explicaron el deseo de dicha pareja. Desde se momento el era el encargado de unir a las parejas en el lugar que desearan.

Habían hecho ya convenios con algunos salones y jardines, así como prometiendo algunas donaciones, en el templo, capillas e iglesias para asegurar el lugar.

La compra de materia prima para los banquetes y arreglos florales era con productores que les daban lo mejor.

Era fácil ver a las chicas emocionarse con las bodas que realizaban, cada una ponía su granito de arena, además de que había una promesa, que no todas compartían.

Como broma o simplemente como deseo de las chicas, se había decidido que cuando una de ellas quisiera casarse, la agencia organizaría todo gratis, cada vez que había una nueva contratación se hacia dicho comentario y aunque todas sonreían Nagi no lo hacia.

-Algún día encontraras a la persona adecuada Nagi—era lo que Tomoe decía para levantarle el animo a su amiga—no te cierres al amor

Como respuesta siempre obtenía una sonrisa triste. Nagi no creía poder enamorarse de nuevo, ella ya no creía en el amor ni tampoco en poder ilusionarse con nadie, lo que esos chicos le habían hecho le hicieron comprender que nadie quería a una joven que no era bonita y que siempre tenia aquel parche.

En ese instante las chicas terminaban de empacar todo para poder mudarse, cuando tres chicos aparecieron

-Buenas tardes—exclamo un castaño que era el mas chico de los tres-¿es aquí _"La ilusión de un sueño"?_

-Si aquí es -respondió Megumi, mirando al trío-¿Qué desean?

-Queríamos hablar con alguna de las dueñas para saber si podíamos ser contratados

-Comprendo—exclamo Megumi, para entrar y encontrarse con Tome—Tomoe, allá afuera hay tres chicos que desean saber si pueden ser contratados

-Gracias adelántate con Matt y Haru a dejar algunas de las cajas—exclamo mientras salía a ver a los chicos—hola soy Amano Tomoe, la encargada de la decoración y una de las dueñas ¿Qué desean?

-Tch, no te lo dijo la otra chica

-Ma, ma, ma Gokudera, es que venimos buscando empleo

-¿Y en que son buenos?—pregunto la chica mirándolos

-Bueno Gokudera-kun es un excelente cocinero y Yamamoto es un excelente decorador y yo bueno soy bueno en repostería

-Jajaja, eres muy modesto Tsuna, eres un excelente repostero y además sabe hacer unos hermosos adornos—exclamo el mas alto provocando un sonrojo en el chico.

-Bueno como verán nos estamos mudando y no podemos hacerles las pruebas, entren ayúdennos y en el nuevo lugar les haremos las pruebas.

Los tres chicos asintieron y entraron a guardar las cosas en cajas, así como seguirlas a algunas camionetas, en el lugar Tsuna se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo amor Kyoko, había sido un enamoramiento platónico, pero cuando comenzó a tratar a la chica comprendió que nunca la vería como una esposa, sino como una buena amiga.

Al final llegaron al lugar, era espaciosa toda una planta baja para ellos y lo primero que hicieron cuando lo compraron fue acondicionarlo y dividirlo en las diversas áreas que manejaban. Creando así diversos cuartos con sus respectivas bodegas

La parte del fondo había sido creada para la cocina, ahí se encontraban las tres estufas, una era con la que habían iniciado y las otras dos eran nuevas, cinco refrigerados, dos para los vegetales y las frutas y dos para las carnes y el quinto para la comida de las chicas, varios anaqueles, dos lavavajillas. Tres hornos, todo lo necesario para tener una cocina de un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Junto a la cocina se encontraba una pequeña bodega, donde se guardaban los manteles, las sillas, las mesas, algunos pedestales y otras cosas.

Estaba el cuarto de los diseños de los vestidos de novia y las damas de compañía, un pequeño taburete frente a un espejo, unos cuantos sillones y frente a este una mesa repleta de revistas y algunas libretas en blanco, las paredes habían sido tapizadas con fotografías de los diseños hasta ahora creados.

Otro cuarto era donde se creaban lo adornos, recuerdos y centros de mesa, junto a ese el encargado de los arreglos florales y ramos de de novia.

Casi a la entrada estaba el área de maquillaje y peinado, donde había un tocador, algunas tenazas, secadoras, tijeras, varios maquillajes entre otras cosas.

En el recibidor se disponía dos mesas arregladas para muestra, una circular y la otra rectangular.

Cuando se termino de acomodar las cosas, los chicos sonrieron.

Tomoe llevo a los tres chicos a la cocina, donde ya habían algunas cosas para hacer un pequeño banquete.

-La forma en que los probamos, es sencilla, ustedes dicen que son buenos en la cocina, decoración y adornos, quiero que hagan una pequeña comida, desde la entrada, hasta el postre, así como la preparación de la mesa para once personas, si nos gusta su trabajo son contratados. Pueden realizar lo que quieran, menos sopa de tomates a Matt no le gusta

Los tres asintieron y después de indicarles donde se encontraba el área de descanso se dispusieron a trabajar.

Ayudaron a Yamamoto a sacar una mesa, diez sillas, manteles y cubre-sillas, mientras se encargaba de arreglar la mesa y decorar el lugar, Tsuna y Gokudera iban a la cocina, aunque Gokudera era un buen chef, no se le daba la repostería, por eso es que Tsuna haría el pequeño postre.

Así comenzaron con la misión y mientras Tsuna dejaba que su postre terminara de hornearse, fue a crear algunos adornos, para ponerlos en la mesa.

Cuando todo estuvo listo llamaron a las chicas, quienes admiraron la magia que habían hecho los chicos.

La mesa tenia un mantel de color gris perla, la cubierta era de un color azul claro, en el centro, el arreglo realizado por Tsuna, era un pedestal, donde se encontraba una hada de piel, había tomado algunos listones delgados, uniéndolos a la espalda y dejándolos caer, abajo había colocado algunas orquídeas artificiales.

Los platos acomodados como eran y Gokudera anunciado que la comida estaba lista, para sorpresa de las chicas Yamamoto fue el mesero.

La entrada fueron unas croquetas de salchicha, seguidas por Tallarines a la siciliana y como postre unos exquisitos dorayaki. Y como bebida una agua de frutas.

Las chicas quedaron fascinadas por la presentación y su paladar se deleito con la exquisitez de lo creado por Gokudera y Tsuna, mientras que Yamamoto fungía como un excelente mesero, después de haber acomodado perfectamente el lugar.

Las chicas sonrieron, entre los trabajadores que les faltaban era el mesero, tenían de apoyo a Ryohei, hermano de Kyoko, pero el era muy "extremo" que servia mejor como personal de seguridad, cuando algunos de los invitados bebían mucho, era Ryohei quien lo calmaba.

Cuando terminaron, ayudaron a recoger y después se reunieron en lo que parecía ser la oficina de las chicas.

-Bueno, hay ocasiones que no tenemos mucho trabajo y hay otras que tenemos hasta tres bodas en progreso ¿creen poder con ese tipo de tensión?—pregunto Nagi

-Tch, claro que podemos—exclamo Gokudera

-Bueno si es así, podemos firmar el contrato—dijo Tomoe, mientras se acercaba a tomar algunos—léanlo y si hay algo que no les gusta pueden decirlo

Los tres chicos asintieron y leyeron el famoso contrato, todo era perfecto para ellos, por que lo firmaron.

-Bien, como les dije yo soy Tomoe, ella es Dokuro Nagi, ambas iniciamos esta empresa—dijo señalando a su amiga—al parecer ya conocen a Sasawaga Kyoko—dijo mientras la chica hacia una inclinación con la cabeza-ella me ayuda en la decoración, tu Yamamoto nos ayudarías a nosotras—ella es Miura Haru y Hime Fiamma Tsukino ambas apoyan a Nagi en los vestidos—exclamo señalando a la chica—ellas son Rumsfeld Megumi y Mushishi Ritsuka, las encargadas de los arreglos florales, tu Gokudera y tu Tsunayoshi trabajaran a la par de Conway Martina y Kusoishi Nanari, ellas son nuestras Chef y reposteras. Aun faltan algunas chicas, pero creímos que no era necesario que todas estuviéramos en la mudanza, conforme pasen los días las irán conociendo, ¿algunas pregunta?

-Ninguna, gracias por darnos esta oportunidad—exclamo Tsuna mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia que provoco un sonrojo en Tomoe, Nagi quien lo noto sonrío.

-S...si no tienes que agradecer, eso si solo esperamos lo mejor ¿entendido?—los tres chicos asintieron.

Al caer la tarde las chicas y los tres jóvenes se fueron a casa.

Tsuna regreso a su casa, el no era muy bueno para varias cosas, de hecho en la secundaria era conocido como dame-Tsuna, pero había heredado el don de la repostería de su madre, cosa que agradecía. De hecho ella era la que lo había incitado a que trabajara en una pastelería o en aquella agencia, al parecer su madre era amiga de Yoko, la madre de Tomoe, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar a dicha chica.

-Ya vine—exclamo al entrar a su casa, mas la parecer su madre había salido junto a sus hermano Fuuta, con un suspiro entro y se sirvió un poco de jugo, cuando le había propuesto a sus amigos ir a la agencia a buscar trabajo pensó en que se burlaría de el, aunque después se amonesto por eso ya que ellos siempre lo acompañaban en ese tipo de situaciones, el sonido del teléfono le llego y fue a contestarlo—Residencia Sawada

~~_ Tsuna hermanito ¿Cómo estas?_

-Gio-nii, ya tenia tiempo que no te escuchaba, ¿Cómo te va?

_~~ Aquí trabajando en la empresa de papa, el jefe es un sádico, pero no hablaba por eso, quería saber como están_

-Mama, salio con Fuuta, pero nos entramos bien, de hecho yo vengo de una entrevista de trabajo, por llamarla de alguna forma

_~~ ¿Enserio? Y dime ¿Dónde trabajaras?—pregunto del otro lado y a Tsuna le pareció que estaba tecleando_

-En una agencia organizadora de bodas, como repostero—susurro

_~~ Disculpa Tsuna no te escuche_

-Ah, en una agencia de bodas, como uno de los reposteros y apoyare en la creación de recuerdo y esas cosas, de hecho estoy sorprendido que me aceptaran, debido a que soy dame-Tsuna

~~ _Tsuna sabes que no debes llamarte así, pero me alegro que por fin decidieras seguir tu intuición, ¿Cómo se llama la agencia?_

-Es una agencia muy famosa de aquí, se llama _La ilusión de un sueño_, tiene cuatro años abierta y tiene una buena fama

~~_ Entonces hicieron un gran trabajo contratándote, me imagino que tus amigos también están ahí ¿no es así?_

-Si, ellos también trabajan, Gio-nii ¿Cuándo vienes?

~~ _Aun no se, espero tener pronto vacaciones para irlos a visitar, tengo que dejarte, llamare después, adiós Tsuna_

-Adiós Gio

Así Tsuna colgó, su hermano Giotto era un gran administrador, por eso su padre, un hombre al que no conocía mucho, le había conseguido un trabajo en la CEDEF, que era una agencia que tenia una alianza con Vongola Inc., había trabajado en la sede de Japón y después fue promovido a la sede Italiana, de eso medio año, extraña a su hermano ya que había algunas cosas que no podía hablar con su madre, el al igual que la mable mujer, decían que Tsuna tenia un don para los postres y a Giotto le gustaba presumir dicho don con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Pero nadie le creía debido a su pasado…

Giotto colgó y suspiro, por fin su hermano había dejado de buscar empleos que no le llenarían, su torpeza innata, misma que el poseía pero en menor medida, le había creado muchos conflictos, así como una baja autoestima, pero al saber que trabajaría como repostero le hizo muy feliz.

_La ilusión de un sueño_, tecleo aquella frase, quería saber si su hermano estaría en un buen lugar, así se encontró con la pagina de Internet y sonrío al ver las fotos de los que serian a partir de ese momento los compañeros de trabajo de Tsuna, al parecer eran mas chicas que nada, aunque ya tenia cuatro años fundada y era muy famosa, tenia pocos empleados, al parecer buscaban la excelencia por sobre todas las cosas.

Una sonrisa y un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos se poso, su hermano había demostrado ser muy bueno para que ese grupo le diera una oportunidad, su sonrisa no desapareció, así que cuando entro a la sala de juntas al día siguiente, con sus compañeros le miraron extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien Giotto?—pregunto un hombre cabello rojo pálido y que por algún extraño motivo había sido aceptado con un tatuaje en medio rostro

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas G?

-Por que tienes una sonrisa idiota—exclamo un hombre de cabello azul, que parecía estar peinado con un estilo similar al de un melón

-Misma que tú tienes cuando te encuentras con Elena—respondió G

-Ma, ma G, Daemon, no querrán que el jefe se enoje ¿verdad?—ante aquellas palabras ambos se tensaron, su jefe era un demonio-¿acaso ya encontraste novia Giotto?

-No Asari, anoche hable a mi casa y me entere que mi hermano por fin consiguió trabajo

-Me alegro por Tsunayoshi—exclamo Asari-¿Dónde trabaja?

-No se los diré, los conozco bien para saber que se burlaran—dijo Giotto, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el jefe entro.

-Después de la junta te quiero ver en mi oficina Giotto

-Si jefe.

Al terminar la junta Giotto fue a la oficina del hombre, quien le indico que se sentara

-Así que tu hermano por fin consiguió trabajo ¿en que?

-en la agencia _ La ilusión de un sueño_, como repostero

-Por fin, estaba apunto de ir y obligarlo a que pidiera trabajo en una pastelería—exclamo el hombre

-Disculpa, pero ¿Cuándo podré ir a ver a mi familia?

-Aun no has hecho meritos para eso dame-Gio

-No me llames así tío Reborn—exclamo el joven con un puchero

-Vete antes de que piensen que te estoy matando

Giotto asintió para salir, justo cuando un pelicenizo entraba

-¿Me llamo Reborn?

-Si Alaude, quiero que me investigues todo lo que puedas de esta agencia, quiero la información antes de que termine el día—dijo pasándole el nombre del lugar

-Como ordene.

Reborn observo como ese hombre se iba, el siempre había buscado lo mejor para su familia, aunque no lo pareciera era hermano de Iemitsu, pero ese era un idiota, que parecía no preocuparse por su familia, le había obligado a que metiera a Giotto en la sede de la CEDEF en Japón y al ver que el chico trabaja bien lo trajo a Italia, ahora solo faltaba Tsunayoshi, quien era el menor, conocía del don del chico en la repostería y ya había hablado con algunas pastelerías italianas, si el no buscaba trabajo se lo daría, aunque ahora parecía ser que encontró un trabajo, si aquella agencia no era lo suficientemente buena para su sobrino, haría que renunciara y lo traería a Italia.

* * *

Gracias a _Emina Megpoid-116, Suno-Andrew y Miu-chan 5_

**Repondiendo a la pregunta de Miu-chan 5, este fic sera 6996, esta loca no es muy adepta a otras parejas hetereas, por lo regular es personaxocc y parejas yaoi ( se ve a la escritoria mirando imagenes 1827, 5980 y XS en tre otras de otros animes)**

¿A quien llamas loca Ali?

**¿Necesito responder?**

Como sea, debo darles una mala noticia, debido a una situacion fuera de mi control me quedo sin compu, por lo que no podre subir mis fics, hasta nuevo aviso, pero no los abandonare

**Yo me encargo de eso, cuando volvamos compensara por el tiempo en que se desaparece, lo prometo**

Bueno sin mas por el momento, nos leemos pronto. Ciao, ciao


	3. Chapter 3

_Elena Cavallone era la única hija de una de las familias más famosas y poderosas de toda Italia. Debido a eso muchas personas se acercaban con la intención de tener parte de esa fama. Por lo tanto siempre fingía en ser una rubia descerebrada, pero a ella no le importaba fingir, después ellos terminaban siendo humillados por su familia y por ella._

_Ella esperaba encontrar la persona destinada a ella, que la viera como Elena y no por su apellido_

_Nunca se imagino que mientras fingía ser una chica sin cerebro conocería al amor de su vida._

_Era una pequeña fiesta hecha por Vongola Inc. donde se presentaban algunos de lo nuevos proyectos de la empresa._

_Su familia era una de las principales inversionistas, junto a los Di Vongola, Spade y Hibari._

_Se había sentado junto a un joven y mientras miraba como disfrutaban la fiesta, noto como uno de esos buscadores de fortuna rápido se acercaba, algunas personas le seguían la corriente y deseaba que este joven lo hiciera._

_-Jajaja, es muy divertido—exclamo Elena haciendo que el joven alzara la ceja ante las acciones de la chica—en verdad es muy divertido_

_-Buenas tardes señorita Elena_

_-Oh, buenas tardes joven _

_-¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?—pregunto el joven_

_-Lo siento, pero estoy hablando con el joven—dijo son aquella sonrisa soñadora_

_-Oh, ya veo ¿y puedo saber de que hablan?—exclamo el joven de forma coqueta—posiblemente puedo dar mi punto de vista—dijo y aunque Elena mantenía su sonría, aquello no lo esperaba_

_-Hablábamos del reality show, musical, creo que los concursantes son especiales_

_-Es cierto_

_Así ambos comenzaron a hablar provocando que el joven se sintiera incómodo y se fuera._

_-Gracias por la ayuda—exclamo Elena y se retiró, no volvió a ver al joven aquel día_

_Días después se volvieron encontrar._

_-Un interesante libro señorita Elena—exclamo el joven—Paulo Coelho, un gran autor_

_-¿Lo ha leído?_

_-Algunas de sus obras, Brida, El Alquimista, Once Minutos, son mis obras favoritas_

_-Le agradezco la ayuda de la otra vez_

_-De nada, ¿puedo saber por qué de su actuación?—pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado_

_-No me agradan las personas hipócritas, aquellas que se acercan solo por el apellido_

_-Si son las peores personas que pueden existir—respondió con una sonrisa—por cierto no me he presentado soy Daemon_

_Así comenzaron a platicar, iniciando una amistad, sin conocer sus apellidos, una amistad sincera. No fue sino hasta que se encontraron con otra persona_

_..Buenas tardes Elena, Spade_

_-Alaude_

_-Hibari_

_-¿Se conocen?—pregunto Elena_

_-Trabajamos en Vongola Inc. —exclamo Alaude_

_-No lo sabía_

_-¿No te lo dijo?_

_-Nfufufu, me acabo de enterar que conocías a Elena_

_-Elena es mi prima_

_-Nfufufu, que pequeño es el mundo—exclamo Daemon con una sonrisa—me retiro, nos veremos Elena_

_-Adiós Daemon_

_Después de aquel encuentro Elena supo que Daemon era uno de los hijos del matrimonio Spade, su hermano menor estaba estudiando en el extranjero y pronto regresaría a tomar un puesto en Vongola Inc., que conocía a Alaude, por qué pertenecía al grupo de los siete, debido a que era capaz de engañar lo llamaban niebla y por lo regular vestía de índigo._

_Daemon también supo que Elena era la hermana menor de los gemelos Dino y Dante, prima de Alaude, quienes la sobreprotegían mucho._

_Poco tiempo después su amistad se convirtió en amor, y cuando menos lo esperaba, Elena presentaba a Daemon como su novio oficial para molestia de Alaude y los gemelos._

_Pero hasta ese momento Daemon había demostrado ser un excelente hombre y que quería mucho a la joven._

Elena se encontraba en el parque cercano a su casa esperando a su novio, Daemon y recordando un poco el cómo inició su relación

-¿Qué piensas mi hermosa Elena?—cuestiono Daemon, mientras le entregaba un jazmín

-Solo recordaba—exclamo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la flor-¿Qué tal te ha ido amor?

-Muy bien, sabes el hermano de Giotto por fin consiguió un trabajo

-¿Enserio? ¿Y dónde?—pregunto Elena.

-No, nos quiere decir, dice que nos burlaremos de el

-Giotto quiere mucho a su hermano, me gustaría conocer a ese chico

-Te aseguro, que los demás también deseamos conocerlo.

Comenzaron a caminar como lo que eran una pareja de enamorado y en algunos momentos se besaban.

-Sabes Elena, cuando te conocí en aquella fiesta, pensé que eras muy hermosa, pero como actuabas como una chica sin cerebro no pensé en acercarme, no me agradaban esas personas. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y ver que no eras una chica sin cerebro, no pude evitar desear conocerte como eras en verdad y no pude evitar enamorarme de la verdadera Elena

-Aunque fuera una Cavallone

-Es solo un apellido, lo que en verdad importa es el alma de las personas y tu alma mi querida Elena, es hermosa, te amo

-Yo también te amo Daemon—exclamo y beso los labios de su novio de forma asta

-Mi adorada Elena, creo que ha llegado el momento—exclamo el hombre mientras se hincaba y sacaba una pequeña cajita—Elena Cavallone, tu alma es hermosa, eres una mujer increíble y deseo que estés a mi lado Elena ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Oh, Daemon, claro que si—respondió mientras se abalanzaba a besarlo

Unos cuantos aplausos se escucharon, Daemon había pedido la mano de Elena en un quiosco sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Tu hermano y tu primo, me mataran

-Mis padres no lo permitirán—exclamo con una sonrisa—llamare a mi madre para que prepare una sencilla cena

-No le digas el motivo del por qué iré, no quiero una fiesta

-Descuida, pero ahora hay que buscar una agencia qué nos ayude a organizar la boda, no tengo nada en contra de tus padres, pero mi madre se pondrá como loca y querrá organizarla a su gusto y con personas muy estiradas

-No te preocupes Elena, pero eso de la agencia es una excelente idea…

Namimori Japón

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamot, habían ido a la agencia donde se encontraron con cuatro personas que no habían visto anterior.

Una joven de Cabello color rojo sangre y ojos cual fuego incandescente. De una figura envidiable y nada despreciable, altura un poco más que el promedio. Su cabello es ondulado y generalmente lo mantiene suelto, tiene fleco, tiene dos mechones sueltos que le caen por debajo de su pecho y un mechón que se encuentra levantado como antena, le llega un poco más abajo de la cintura. Suelto le cubre totalmente su trasero. Su piel es de un tono pálido, una chica muy linda.

A su lado estaba otra chica de tez tan clara como la luna llena, tiene contextura delgada muy delicada cabello negro con puntos blancos aparentando un cielo nocturno estrellado, ojos azul violetados, de buen cuerpo

El otro era un chico que al verlos se había escondido detrás de la chica de cabello negro, el chico en cuestión era de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, su ojo visible era azul, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por el fleco, su piel era blanca como la nieva

Pelo castaño no muy largo, liso, con una mechita roja y flequillo al costado, no muy alta, con curvas bien proporcionadas

-Hola chicos, les presento a Rosalie, Hitomi, Nai y Yami, son parte del equipo—exclamo Nagi—ellos son Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera, aún faltan algunas personas

-Mucho gusto—saludo Tsuna con una inclinación

-El gusto es nuestro—exclamo Rosalie—iremos a checar nuestros lugares, con permiso Nagi

-Ustedes quédense aquí—dijo la joven—debo ir a ver el inventario de algunas cosas, si alguien llega a pedir información, díganles que esperen y búsquenme a mí, a Yami o a Rosalie

-¿y Tomoe?—pregunto Tsuna

-Tenía algo que hacer con sus padres, vendrá más tarde

-Ya veo—susurro de forma triste Tsuna—cualquier cosa les llamaremos.

Así los jóvenes se quedaron en la entrada principal, después de un rato Tsuna se quedó solo, ya que Gokudera se le había antojado fumar y Yamamoto quería ver algunas cosas en el interior, así que quedo solo cuando el teléfono sonó

-Bueno, La ilusión de un sueño, le atiende Tsunayoshi

-_Buenas tardes, señor Tsunayoshi—respondió la otra voz se escuchaba extraña por lo que Tsuna frunció el ceño_

—Disculpe señorita, pero ¿de dónde habla?

-_-Soy Italiana—dijo la joven desde otro lado—llamo para saber ¿si podrían organizar mi boda?_

-Bueno, es cierto que la agencia a eso se dedica, solo que veo un problema, usted viven en Italia y lo único que podemos hacer es asesorarlos, vía teléfono o video chat

_-Es cierto, había olvidado el detalle de la distancia, pero me gustaría que ustedes organizaran mi boda, los comentarios que he leído son increíbles, y como es mi familia en verdad deseo que estén aquí_

-Veré que podemos hacer, hablare con mis compañeras, aunque yo veo dos opciones una que su boda se realizaría aquí en Japón y la otra que la agencia valla a Italia, pero como le dije deberé hablar con mis compañeros y usted debería comentar estas opciones con su prometido

_-Lo hare, gracias, le llamare mañana para ver lo que han decidido y que hemos decidido_

-Entendido, hasta entonces Señorita

_-Elena, un placer hablar con usted joven Tsunayoshi_

Así Tsuna colgó el teléfono

-Creí que Nagi, te había dicho que nos llamaras por cualquier cosa—exclamo Rosalie, quien estaba recargada en un mueble

-Si…yo lo siento—exclamo con la mirada baja

-Descuida, escuche algo de Italia ¿quieres explicarme?

-Si, la señorita Elena quiere que organicemos su boda, pero ella y su prometido son italianos, así que le propuse dos opciones, una que vinieran aquí y la otra que fuéramos para Italia

-Mmm, propuestas interesantes, hay que llamar a todos para ver que es elegida—dice Rosalie, mientras se acercaba al escritorio marco un número del teléfono-listo

Elena se había terminado de arreglar cuando bajo para encontrarse con sus hermanos mayores y sus primos. Elena tenía un segundo primo, que estudiaba en una universidad en el extranjero.

-Hola Kyoya, Alaude.

-Elena—respondió Alaude dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿vendrá el cabeza de melón?

-Alaude no le digas así a Daemon—exclamo con una sonrisa—y si la respuesta es sí vendrá.

Al poco rato el timbre sonó apareciendo, así Daemon y un joven más

-Mi querida Elena—exclamo el hombre mientras besa tiernamente los labios de su prometida—te presento a mi hermano Mukuro

-Un gusto señorita Elena, por fin conozco a la mujer que ha conquistado al loco de mi hermano

-Mukuro—dijo Daemon

-Jajaja, no se preocupe, ven te presentare a mi otro primo Kyoya Hibari

-Kfufufu, valla, sí que el mundo es pequeño ¿no ave-kun?—exclamo Mukuro viendo al chico de cabello negro y ojos metalizados

-Herbívoro

-No vallan hacer una escena ¿verdad?—exclamo Dante mientras aparecía

-Claro que no Dante—dijo Daemon—dime querida investigaste sobre lo que te pregunte en la tarde

-Si, vamos al estudio—dijo ante la irada inquisitiva de los cuatro familiares de Elena—encontré una perfecta, el problema es que es extranjera

-¿Extranjera? ¿De qué país?

-Japonesa, su nombre es_ La ilusión de un sueño_ es una de las mejores agencias y siempre ponen nuestros gustos y deseos antes que nada—dijo Elena mostrándole algunas fotografías—hable con uno de los encargados y me dio dos opciones: una ir a Japón a que se realice la boda o que ellos vengan

-Creo que lo mejor será la segunda opción, para nuestros invitados seria incomodo viajar varios kilómetros solamente a nuestra boda, si quieres iremos a Japón en nuestra luna de miel ¿Qué dices?

-Tienes razón, hablare mañana con Tsunayoshi

-¿Tsunayoshi?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-No sé, tengo la impresión de que he escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar

-Disculpa Elena, Daemon, la cena está servida

-Gracias Dino, iremos inmediatamente.

Así llegaron a la mesa donde los padres de Elena, Dino y Dante ya se hallaban, la mujer como siempre con aquella sonrisa de querer dejar en mal a sus hijos o invitados. Durante la mitad de la comida la mujer lanzo aquel ataque

-¿Y para cuando el anillo? O pensare que en verdad no se quiere casar con nuestra Elena tal vez los Cavallone no son lo suficiente para Spade

-Mi querida señora, su Elena pronto dejara el apellido Cavallone, para ser Elena Spade o para mantener el apellido siendo Cavallone de Spade ¿Cuál te gusta Elena?

-Eso se debe hablar cuando halla anillo de por medio Daemon—dijo con una dulzura irritante aquella mujer

-Es que madre ya lo hay—dijo mientras mostraba el anillo con una hermosa sonrisa—me lo dio esta tarde

-¿Pero qué hacemos celebrando así? debimos invitar a algunos amigos, compañeros de trabajo

-Señora quería dar la noticia de forma intima, solo familia

-¿Y tus padres?

-Ellos habían salido de viaje, así que les avisamos por teléfono, vendrán en unos días y están invitados a una cena íntima, como esta—exclamo Mukuro recordando la sutil amenaza que dio su hermano a sus padres para evitar una gran fiesta solo para formalizar.

-Bueno entonces la fiesta de compromiso y la boda, deben ser digna de los Cavallone y Spade, hablare con una famosa modista y

-Madre ya contratamos a una agencia para la fiesta de compromiso y la boda

-¿Una agencia? ¿Cuál es su nombre? Debe ser muy buena para celebrar la boda de nuestras familias

-Lo es señora, _La ilusión de una sueño _ es la agencia a la que contratamos—ante el nombre Alaude tosió

-Alaude ¿estás bien?—pregunto Dino

-Sí, pero ¿esa agencia?

-¿Has escuchado de ella Alaude?—cuestiono Dante

-Si, Reborn me pidió investigar sobre ella, es una agencia joven, cuatro años de su existencia, pero que el año pasado tuvo una lista de espera para realizar las bodas, hace un mes termino la última boda, si lo que dicen es cierto, eso significa que ustedes serán los primeros en tener una boda de la agencia más famosa de todo Japón

Con esa frase la mujer se quedó en silencio, mientras que Elena y Daemon, solo rezaban que ellos aceptaran o sino las mujeres locas que son sus madres se adueñarían de su boda.

Al día siguiente todo el equipo de Ilusión de un sueño, escuchaban lo que Tsuna decía, respecto a la llamada que había recibido. Y hasta el momento comprendían que la mejor opción hasta ese momento era nada más ni nada menos que la segunda dada por el nuevo integrante

-¿Entonces iremos a Italia?—pregunto Nai mirando a los demás

-Es la única forma de realizar la boda de la señorita Elena, ella no quiere una asesoría lejana

-Si lo vamos para el bien de la agencia, sería la mejor opción, ya que comenzaríamos a internacionalizarnos—exclamo Yami

-Sí, pero llegaríamos en cero a Italia—dijo Tomoe— necesitamos un lugar donde quedaros, eso sería un hotel, donde realizar las citas, un restaurante, tendríamos que buscar lo mejor y eso sería buscar carnicerías, verduras frescas, sería mucho el gasto y por lógica la boda saldría muy cara

-¿Y…y si no tuviéramos que gastar en el hospedaje y donde realizar las citas se haría?

-El hospedaje es caro, si vamos todos sería un gran gasto para nosotros, así que si tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos sin pagar sería una buena opción, solo nos tendríamos que dedicar a buscar ingredientes y otras cosas—exclamo Rosalie, mientras hacia el presupuesto-¿Por qué la pregunta Tsuna?

-Es que conozco a alguien que nos pueda prestar un lugar donde quedarnos y asesorarnos con algunos establecimientos que puedan ser de ayuda.

-Bien entonces por votación ¿Quién quiere ir a Italia a organizar la boda de la señorita Elena y su prometido?—todos alzaron la mano—bien todos estamos de acuerdo—pero antes de que se digiera algo más, el teléfono sonó—Ilusión de una sueño, agencia organizadora responde Tomoe ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

_-Soy Elena, ayer hable con el joven Tsunayoshi, respecto a la posibilidad de que organizaran mi boda aquí en Italia_

-Si, hemos hablado e iremos a Italia para organizar su boda

_-Oh muchas gracias por esto, mi prometido y yo pagaremos sus pasajes de avión._

-¿En…enserio?

_-Si, solo que hay un detalle, que tal vez les moleste, pero necesitamos que organicen también nuestra cena de compromiso ¿podrán?_

-Mmm—dijo mirado a sus compañeros quienes asintieron—está bien, podremos hacerlo

_-Bien, en una semana saldrá su avión—exclamo la joven—les avisare para que estén preparados_

-Gracias señorita Elena

_-Hasta luego_

-Bien Tsuna, llama a ese conocido para que nos diga donde podemos quedarnos

-Si—dijo y Tsuna saco su celular para alejarse del grupo y marcar aquel número que no pensó en marcar por un favor.

En Italia Reborn se encontraba leyendo unos documentos, cuando su celular sonó

-Chaos

_-Hola tío Reborn_

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué sucede?

_-Es que quería saber si puedo usar la casa de verano que hay en Italia _

-¿Para qué?

_-Es que necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos por un tiempo_

_-_-¿Quedarnos?

_-Sí, no sé si Gio-nii te lo comento, pero comencé a trabajar en una agencia que organiza bodas, y vamos a organizar la primera boda en otro país _

-Ya veo, si claro que puedes utilizar la casa, ¿ya tienen los boletos?

_-Si, ya los tenemos la señorita Elena será quien no los mande en una semana_

-Bien preparare la casa para ustedes.

_-Gracias tío Reborn_

Reborn colgó, tenía pensado en ir a visitar a su cuñada, para poner a prueba a esa agencia, pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes para él, salió a estirara las piernas cuando se acercó a tomar su exquisito café

-Felicidades Daemon

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunto a ver al grupo reunido

-Daemon le ha pedido a Elena que sea su esposa—respondió Giotto

-¿Elena?—se preguntó-¿y quién de sus dos familias va a organizar la boda?

-Fueron listos—respondió Alaude—contrataron a la agencia que investigo señor

-Valla, eso es interesante—exclamo ocultando su mirada con aquel sombrero que siempre llevaba, causando un escalofrió en aquel grupo

* * *

Gracias por leer esto


End file.
